The manufacturing of circuit boards involves many processes, one of which is the screen printing of solder paste or other adhesives on the surface of a circuit board so that electronic components can thereafter be deposited onto the board. The boards typically have a pattern of pads or some other conductive surface onto which solder paste will be deposited. To accomplish the deposition of solder paste, a stencil is created that has an aperture or a plurality of apertures defining a pattern to be printed on the surface of the board. The solder paste or other adhesive to be deposited on the board is placed on top of the stencil for deposition into the aperture or apertures. A squeegee or wiper blade is passed over the stencil and forces the solder paste into the apertures. Excess solder paste may then be removed from the top of the stencil so that substantially all of the solder paste that remains is in the aperture or apertures. The stencil is then separated from the board and the adhesion between the board and the solder paste causes most of the material to stay on the board. Material left on the surface of the stencil is removed in a cleaning process before additional circuit boards are printed.
Another process in the printing of circuit boards involves inspection of the boards after solder paste has been deposited on the surface of the boards. Inspecting the boards is important for determining that clean electrical connections can be made. An excess of solder paste can lead to shorts, while too little solder paste in appropriate positions can prevent electrical contact. Generally, a vision inspection system is employed to provide a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional inspection of the solder paste on the board.
The stencil cleaning process and the circuit board inspection process are merely two of a number of processes involved in producing circuit boards. To produce the greatest number of circuit boards of consistent quality, it is often desirable to reduce the cycle time necessary to manufacture circuit boards, while maintaining systems that ensure the quality of the boards produced, such as the board inspection and stencil cleaning systems.